Sahabat
by Nematoda Nya
Summary: Sasuke menyayangi sahabatnya, Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi, ia selalu ada untuk Sakura. Meski Sakura dekat laki-laki yang Sasuke tidak sukai./ Abal. GaJe. OOC. Aneh. EyD semrawut./ special fic buat savers contest BANJIR TOMATCERI


Sahabat

.

.

My first Fic for BTC! :D

.

.

Disclaimer Naruto© by Masashi Kishimoto

My **first** fic Sahabat© as Nematoda Nya

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"**Sakura adalah satu-satunya sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.. Dan aku tahu, ketika aku mengatakan ini, ia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama.."**

.

"_Ne_, Sasu-_kun_, kau menumpahkan limunmu di bajuku!" omel Sakura padaku pagi ini.

Gusar pagi-pagi sudah mendengar kicauannya, aku segera membalas, "Kau ini cerewet sekali, sih!"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya yang lebar sambil memasang wajah garang, "Ini bukan masalah cerewet atau apapun ya, Uchiha! Ini masalah bajuku yang basah karena limunmu! Kau itu ngerti nggak sih?"

"Ya.. ya.." jawabku seadanya sambil meninggalkannya untuk marah-marah di pinggir jalan.

"Hei! Kau itu dengar, tidak? Sasuke!" Sakura dengan sadisnya menarik kerah bajuku dari belakang, membuatku tercekik.

"Apa-apaan sih, yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa mati tahu!" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat gadis malang itu.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, Jelek!" katanya sambil melepaskan kerah bajuku.

Aku memegangi leherku yang sakit. Gadis ini benar-benar berbahaya bila dibiarkan. "Biarkan saja terkena angin, nanti juga kering sendiri!" komentarku. "Lagian, ya, yang jelek itu kau! Bukan aku!"

Sakura menjitak kepalaku keras. Sial, tenaganya seperti monster. Kepalaku sampai pusing begini.

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" geramnya.

"Loh, memang begitu kan? Buktinya, dari kecil sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah mempunyai cowok! Sementara aku? Sudah berapa surat cinta yang diberikan cewek-cewek kepadamu untukku? Belum lagi beberapa hadiah yang sengaja kau buang!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku kan memang orangnya pemilih. Tidak sembarang cowok yang bisa menjadi pacarku!" kilahnya.

Aku terkekeh. "Memang gadis liar sepertimu itu punya standar ya, Sakura?"

Sakura kembali memukul kepalaku. Membuatku kepalaku semakin nyut-nyutan.

"Kau ini, dari dulu selalu saja menyakitiku! Kalau aku tidak kuat, mungkin aku sudah mati karena selalu kau siksa!" protesku.

"Kau juga, Sasuke! Dari dulu selalu saja mengejekku! Tidak pernah memperdulikan aku!" balasnya.

"Che… dasar!"

.

"**Banyak orang yang menjadi temannya, hingga rasanya, aku seakan tak berarti.**

**Namun untukku, dialah segalanya."**

.

"Sasuke… aku tidak bisa mengerjakan PR matematikaku…" keluhnya padaku ketika jam istirahat pertama. Dengan wajahnya yang sok manis dia memohon padaku, benar-benar rubah.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku.

Sakura mengeluarkan seringainya. "Kau ini Sasuke, seperti tidak tahu aku saja. Bisa bantu aku, kan?" pintanya.

Aku mendengus lalu mengambil buku matematikanya. "Astaga, soal seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa mengerjakan! Aku heran, jidatmu itu lebar sekali! Seharusnya otakmu itu lebih besar daripada punyaku!"

Bila aku mengatakannya pagi tadi, mungkin Sakura akan langsung melempariku dengan beberapa kamus tebal seraya mengomel galak kepadaku. Namun kali ini, dibalik motifnya, dia hanya bisa nyengir dan terus nyengir.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau ini minta aku ajari atau aku kerjakan?" tanyaku lagi.

Sakura, masih tetap saja nyengir. Aku sudah tahu apa artinya. Mana mungkin ada Sakura di dunia ini yang mau belajar. Sakura yang kutahu adalah Sakura yang akan memanfaatkan temannya yang pintar untuk MENGERJAKAN PR-nya setiap saat.

"Sasuke, aku lapar sekali. Jadi tidak bisa paham dengan apa yang kau bicarakan. Jadi kerjakan dulu, ya! Nanti kalau sudah selesai baru kupelajari!" katanya.

Sakura, Sakura. Manis sekali bicaramu itu! Memang kapan sih, kau itu bisa paham dengan pelajaran? Dan kapan sih, kau mau belajar? PR kemarin kan hampir sama dengan yang ini. Dan kau mengatakan hal yang persis sama padaku. Dan buktinya? Sekarang kau masih saja. Arght…

"Terserah kau lah, Sakura… Kalau begitu belikan aku soda, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu mengatungkan tangannya padaku. Ya Tuhan, sudah minta bantuan, beliin aku soda aja masih minta uang?

Aku hanya bisa mendengus lalu mengambil beberapa uang receh di sakuku.

"_Jaa ne_, Sasu-_kun_!"

Aku memandangi buku Sakura. Melihat tulisannya saja aku sudah bingung sendiri.

Manusia yang galak, liar, anarkis, bodoh, tidak tahu aturan, pelit dan manja seperti itu, APA KELAK DIA AKAN PUNYA MASA DEPAN?

.

"**Setiap ulah yang ia perbuat, aku lah yang akan selalu menyelesaikannya.."**

.

Akhir-akhir ini kulihat Sakura selalu dekat dengan seorang yang bernama Sasori. Dia adalah kakak kelas kami. Terkenal sebagai berandalan dan pengedar obat. Pokoknya, manusia yang 100 kali lebih sangar daripada Sakura.

Kulihat, Sakura juga nyaman sekali menjadi teman Sasori. Dia bahkan sudah 3 hari ini tidak pulang bersamaku. Dia lebih memilih untuk berboncengan dengan motor gede milik Sasori yang suaranya seperti knalpot meletup itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran jidat lebar itu? Aku tidak tahu kalau kebodohannya sampai merambah dalam presepsinya memandang seseorang. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Sasuke, tumben kau tidak pulang bersama Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dan Ino ketika aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, hendak pulang.

Aku mengendikkan bahu lalu menunjuk arah parkiran sepeda. Disana ada Sakura dan Sasori yang sedang ribut mengeluarkan motor gedenya.

"Mereka berdua pacaran, ya?" tanya Ino.

Aku kembali mengendikkan bahuku.

"Kau kan sahabatnya, Sasuke! Harusnya kau tahu!" paksa Naruto. Aku menggeleng.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke cemburu, ya? Kau suka pada Sakura, ya?" tuduh Ino.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai cewek urakan seperti dia? Maaf saja, ya, aku ini lebih suka cewek yang pendiam daripada yang seperti itu!"

Naruto dan Ino mengangguk-angguk. Presepsi mereka tentang aku pasti selalu salah.

"Aku jadi khawatir pada Sakura. Sasori itu kan jahat sekali anaknya. Dia saja pernah keluar-masuk penjara dulu. Apa Sakura akan aman bila bersama dengan Sasori?" celetuk Ino.

Dan celetukkan polos dari Ino itu sukses membuatku menjadi senewen. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan nasib Sakura. Beberapa kali ia kukirimi pesan baik SMS ataupun e-mail. Namun satupun tidak dia balas. Aku mencoba meneleponnya, bahkan ke telepon rumahnya, namun tidak ada yang mengangkat. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah gadis bodoh itu lakukan?

Dan aku berniat menanyakannya keesokan paginya di kelas.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Sasori?" tanyaku pedas. Sakura yang sedang asyik bermain _handphone_ hanya menjawab, "Hanya teman."

"Bagaimana mungkin kalau kau hanya berteman dengannya! Kenapa kemarin pesanku tidak ada yang kau balas? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Dan kenapa kemarin kau belum pulang juga sampai jam sebelas? Pakai berdalih sedang keluar bersamaku lagi! Ibumu khawatir, tahu!" omelku.

"Kau ini kenapa menjadi cerewet sekali, sih, Sasuke? Terserah aku dong kalau aku mau keluar dengan Sasori. Memang kau keberatan, ya, kalau aku menggunakanmu sebagai tameng?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya begitu!" bantahku. "Sebagai sahabat, aku ini hanya khawatir kepadamu. Menurutmu apakah baik bila seorang gadis keluar dengan laki-laki berandalan sampai selarut itu?"

Tak disangka-sangka, Sakura langsung menamparku keras, membuatku kaget. "Jangan sekali-kali bilang kalau Sasori itu berandalan! Kau itu tidak mengenal Sasori! Kau itu tidak peduli pada orang lain selain dirimu sendiri! Dan asal kau tahu saja, ya, laki-laki yang kau bilang berandalan itu adalah kekasihku!" bentaknya padaku seraya keluar dari kelas.

Semua mata langsung memandangku. Kaget. Mungkin karena ini baru pertama kalinya Sakura menamparku penuh dengan emosi seperti itu.

.

"**Seberapapun besarnya ulah yang ia perbuat, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan tetap menjaganya…"**

.

Aku tak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya sudah merasuki gadis itu? Dia menamparku, marah-marah padaku, memusuhiku, memakiku, bahkan sampai mengutukku—"Aku bersumpah, aku akan terus mendoakan agar rambut Sasuke tetap seperti pantat ayam. Aku akan terus mendoakan agar kulit Sasuke tambah pucat hingga ia seperti jenazah siap kremasi! Aku akan terus mendoakan agar Sasuke semakin pelit bicara hingga ia menjadi bisu!" begitulah yang ia katakan pada Ino setelah ia habis menamparku.

Memang apa yang sudah Sasori lakukan padanya hingga ia menjadi sangat sarkastis dan berjiwa mistis seperti itu? Hei, aku keberatan bila dia mengutuk kulitku agar semakin pucat! Begini-begini, aku masih punya _image_ yang perlu dijaga! Tahu, tidak?

Namun ternyata, bukan hanya aku saja yang kaget dengan perbuatan Sakura. Semua siswa yang mengenalku dan Sakura sontak kaget mendengar aku dan Sakura memutuskan tali persahabatan.

Rasanya masih kemarin aku bercanda dengan si Jidat itu, dan hari ini, dia sudah mencaciku sedemikian rupa. Ternyata, menjadi musuh Sakura itu jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada menjadi temannya. Kukira, Sakura akan menjadi tidak peduli padaku. Aku dia makan habis-habisan olehnya. Sial.

Berjalan sendiri seperti ini membuatku mengingat masa laluku bersamanya. Dulu saat kecil, aku tidak punya teman sama sekali. Aku ingat, bagaimana dia menjitak kepalaku untuk pertama kali.

"Hei, kau menginjak kakiku!" pekiknya dengan suara melengking. Saat itu Sakura jauh lebih cantik daripada yang sekarang. Sekarang aku saja ogah mengingat wajahnya.

"Hn.." jawabku.

"Kau ini tidak punya sopan sama sekali! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan sepatah kata tak berarti seperti itu kepada orang yang kau injak kakinya. Ini sakit, tahu!" pekiknya lagi.

Aku ingin sekali menyumbat kupingku, suaranya itu lho yang sampai sekarang membuatku ketakutan. Menggelegar seperti gong.

"Katakan padaku siapa namamu!" serunya.

Aku hanya diam sambil terus berjalan. "Kau itu budeg, ya! Katakan siapa namamu!" paksanya.

Aku tetap tidak mengidahkan jeritan demi jeritannya.

Dan akhirnya dia melemparkan batu ke kepalaku. "Katakan, SIAPA NAMAMU!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriakku ganti. Tak kuat dengan perlakuannya.

Namun reaksi yang dia berikan membuatku kaget. Dia tersenyum sambil menjabat tanganku. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku mau kok jadi temanmu!" ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

Namun aku hanya bisa mengangguk saat itu. Tersihir oleh sikap anehnya. Sampai sekarang pun aku selalu merasa ada yang janggal. Kenapa mudah sekali aku bisa berteman dengan Mulut Busa itu?

Tapi yang jelas, sekarang, Tukang Teriak itu sudah memutuskan persahabatan kami sama mudahnya dengan bagaimana dia menjadi sahabatku.

Hampa rasanya tanpa gadis itu. Aku seperti kehilangan kutu untuk kugaruk. Seperti kehilangan kandung kemihku. Seperti kehilangan pupuk untuk tanaman. Pokoknya perumpamaan jelek lainnya.

"Sasuke!" pekik Ino dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

Aku berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"Sakura… ada yang gawat dengan Sakura! Dia dikeroyok!" katanya.

Aku terbelalak. "Dimana dia sekarang?" tanyaku.

Ino segera menggeret tanganku untuk berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Kulihat disana sangat ramai. Samar kulihat Sakura dan Naruto sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa anak kelas 3.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menerjang mereka. Memberikan beberapa pukulan untuk memberikan jeda pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Hei, bodoh! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada Sakura sambil membantunya bangun.

"Aku tidak apa—KYAAA!"

BUAGH… Aku merasa punggung seperti baru saja dihantam truk. Sakit sekali. Kulihat ada seorang dengan bengalnya menendang punggungku. _Kuso_! Sialan!

Aku segera bangkit dan melayangkan tendangan balasanku ke kepalanya hingga ia terjatuh.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga kau dikeroyok seperti ini, hah?" tanyaku pada Sakura yang juga mengikuti jejakku dengan memukul beberapa anak. Begitupula dengan Naruto yang keadaannya jauh lebih hancur.

"Aku hanya meludah ke arah salah satu dari mereka. Kukira mereka akan bereaksi biasa saja. Ternyata tidak."

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku untuk sejenak menyesapi betapa bodohnya Sakura itu. Dia pikir yang sedang dia ludahi itu got? Boneka? Manusia mana saja bila diludahi akan marah! Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir sebegitu dangkalnya.

Namun kelengahanku itu memberikan kesempatan salah satu dari mereka untuk menyerangku dan memukuliku. Dan juga Sakura.

"Kalian ini… beraninya jangan sama perempuan saja!" kataku. Sengaja meledek mereka. Melihat Sakura dipukuli seperti itu, walaupun gadis jelek itu sudah mengutukku agar rambutku tetap seperti pantat ayam, aku tidak sanggup. Walau bagaimanapun, dia itu sahabatku.

"Lepaskan Sakura. Dan kau bisa memukuliku tanpa perlawanan!" kataku akhirnya. Sakura membelalak. "Jangan!"

"Jangan dengarkan kata gadis bodoh itu. Sudah, pukuli aku saja. Lepaskan dia. Memukuli gadis kecil seperti itu mana ada enaknya!" sahutku.

Anak kelas tiga yang sedang memukuli Sakura, yang kutahu, kalau tidak salah, bernama Pein, tersenyum.

"Benar juga kata anak pucat ini!" katanya seraya mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Lalu ia hempaskan ke Ino.

"Kau bilang, kami bebas memukulimu tanpa perlawanan, kan?" tanya Pein memastikan. Aku mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Bebas. Tapa perlawanan."

Pein dan teman-temannya langsung memukuliku. Mendaratkan beberapa bogem di pipiku. Juga berbagai tendangan di perutku. Membuatku sampai terbatuk-batuk.

Kurasakan perutku mual, dan aku langsung memuntahkan beberapa darah. Sial. Ini sakit sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawan.

Gadis itu, kalau aku nanti selamat, aku akan mencincangnya karena sudah membuatku seperti ini. Dan bila nanti aku mati, aku akan menghantui kehidupannya dan ganti mengutuknya. Aku akan membuatnya 7 turunan tersiksa. Dan kalau bisa, aku akan mengutuknya agar tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang mau padanya.

BUAGH!

Kembali kurasakan sebuah pukulan menghantam pipiku hingga pandanganku sedikit mengabur.

Samar kudengar Sakura berteriak, "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hanya menonton? Cepat panggil guru!"

Setelahnya aku sudah tidak sadar lagi. Mungkin aku sudah mati.

Sial. Kenapa aku harus mati dengan keadaan seperti ini? Padahal dulu aku berencana agar aku mati karena tewas tertembak oleh beberapa orang yang iri dengan kekayaanku. Aku belum kerja, belum punya apa-apa. Dan aku sudah mati duluan. Karena menyelamatkan gadis bodoh yang meludahi orang tanpa berpikir resikonya.

Yah… setidaknya aku bisa cukup bahagia karena setelah ini aku bisa menghabiskan masa hantuku untuk terus menteror kehidupannya. Aku akan meludahinya hingga gosong seperti abu!

.

"**Aku bahagia karena bisa menjaganya…**

**Walaupun kadang ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari seberapa penting ia bagiku.."**

.

"Sasuke, bangun!" suara ini. Seperti suara gadis laknat itu. Kenapa setelah mati aku masih saja harus mendengar suara menjengkelkan ini?

"SASUKE, BANGUN!" dan teriakan yang tepat masuk di telinga kiriku itu membuatku sadar kalau aku belum mati. Aku membuka mataku sekejap, dan mendapati wajah Sakura tepat di depanku.

Refleks aku segera menampolnya dengan bantal yang sedang kupakai.

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah? Meludah ke orang tanpa berpikir. Sebenarnya otakmu itu dimana, hah?" kataku setengah berapi. Jengkel juga melihat kelakuannya.

"Hei! Kau ini baru sadar kenapa malah marah-marah padaku, sih!" bentaknya ganti.

"Dasar! Kau pikir tidak sakit apa dipukuli seperti itu?"

Sakura semakin bersungut. "Memang ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menyelamatkanku?"

Dasar. "Memang kau pikir siapa lagi yang akan menyelamatkanmu? Sekarang aku tanya, dimana kekasihmu, si Sasori, itu ketika kau dikeroyok? Bukankah yang mengeroyokmu itu adalah anak buah Sasori?" tantangku. "Aku ini sudah menganggapmu sahabat, Sakura! Aku rela melakukan semua ini karena aku tidak mau kau tersakiti karena perbuatan bodohmu! Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sasuke!" teriaknya. "Aku kesal, kau tahu! Aku benar-benar kesal karena selama ini kau tidak pernah mengerti apa yang aku rasakan!"

Apa? Apa yang dia maksud?

"Aku menyukaimu dari dulu! Namun kau tidak pernah mengerti! Yang kau lakukan hanyalah terus mengejekku! Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku. Pernahkah kau sekalipun peduli apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Pernahkah kau bertanya kenapa aku berubah menjadi muram? Pernahkah, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil berlinang air mata. Sakura yang ada di depanku ini sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang biasa aku lihat.

Tapi tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Apa yang ia pikirkan. Salah… Apa yang barusan dia bilang. Semuanya salah. Aku peduli padanya. Aku memang selalu mengejeknya, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat seperti itu. Aku selalu peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Buktinya, aku khawatir ketika dia dekat dengan Sasori. Aku selalu menanyakan apapun yang terjadi padanya. Namun aku tak tahu apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Bahkan aku tidak tahu, apa aku menyukainya atau tidak.

"Aku dekat dengan Sasori karena aku ingin lihat apakah kau akan kesal atau tidak. Namun kau hanya diam, Sasuke! Kau malah mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak penting! Selama ini kau selalu menganggapku sebagai sahabat dan gadis pembuat onar! Tidak lebih, iya, kan?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku memang selalu menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Namun bagiku, sahabat adalah hal yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan Sakura sebagai seorang gadis yang kucintai sebagai lawan jenis. Namun aku menyayangi Sakura, lebih dari apapun.

"Maaf Sakura…" gumamku. Aku menatap lekat wajahnya yag berubah merah. Aku tahu dia sedang kesal, marah, malu, jengkel, sedih dan sebagainya kepadaku.

Namun dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku berkata ini bukan karena aku ingin menghiburnya, namun karena aku memang INGIN mengatakannya..

"Bisa kau ajari aku cara mencintaimu?"

.

"**Selama ini aku menyayanginya setulus hatiku…**

**Karena dia berharga bagiku…**

**Karena dia SAHABATKU…"**

.

"**Karena dia, BELAHAN JIWAKU…"**

.

OWARI


End file.
